


What You Want

by atlanxic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Other, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: "You sure you know what you're getting into?" he asks. "You're pretty young, and I'm not exactly a gentle guy."You've seen the way he plays with his Meowths enough to know that he's more gentle than he gives himself credit for."I'm old enough to know what I want," you tell him, looking him in the eye. He looks a bit confused, but shakes his head and smiles wryly at you."If you say so," he concedes. "I guess I'm not about to turn you down, if you're so determined."





	

**Author's Note:**

> "You" are the long-time champion of Alola, having completed your island challenge several years ago. You're somewhere between 17 and 25, a bit on the slender side. You're excitable, and you do not have a defined gender. You've been crushing on Nanu for months if not years, and tonight is the night you finally get some.

It's the sixth Wednesday in a row you've met Nanu for dinner. This time, when he meets you in the lobby, he doesn't even pretend to be surprised.

"You must be pretty lonely to keep hanging out with an old man like me," he tells you.

"Of course not," you reply. "I enjoy our little dates."

"Dates, are they?" he asks. You cover your mouth quickly. You hadn't meant to tell him you were thinking of them like that. He smirks. "Should I walk you to the ferry terminal like a proper gentleman then?"

Feeling emboldened by his response, you decide to push your luck. "I'd like you take me to your place, if it's all the same to you." He raises an eyebrow at that.

"You sure you know what you're getting into?" he asks. "You're pretty young, and I'm not exactly a gentle guy."

You've seen the way he plays with his Meowths enough to know that he's more gentle than he gives himself credit for.

"I'm old enough to know what I want," you tell him, looking him in the eye. He looks a bit confused, but shakes his head and smiles wryly at you.

"If you say so," he concedes. "I guess I'm not about to turn you down, if you're so determined." You beam at him. He turns around and starts down Route 10.

"Are we going up the mountain?" you ask. You hadn't been aware you could get to his place this way. In all honesty, it's been a while since you walked instead of calling Charizard on your ride pager.

"Nah, there's a shortcut," he says. A Fearow glares at you from a nearby tree, but luck must be on your side, because it doesn't attack this time.

When you get to the bus stop, he veers off the trail, and, to your surprise, straight into the woods. There's a path just starting to be worn through, you guess from his trips to the city, but it's barely walkable.

You walk it anyway. You end up with a couple scratches on your arms, but it ends up not being a big deal. You feel like your horizons have broadened.

"You alright?" he asks, when you break clear of the woods and onto Route 17.

"I'm fine," you chirp. It's raining, or misting, really. You wonder how it's raining here even though it was only partly cloudy a 10-minute walk away. You wonder if Nanu gets enough sunlight in this sort of place.

The two of you skirt around a patch of tall grass, despite both being more than strong enough to take whatever might jump out. It's not so much nervousness as that you don't want to cause unnecessary harm. It makes you warm to think he thinks the same way.

"You don't go into the tall grass unless you have to, huh?" you comment.

"I've got better things to do than fight whatever wild Pokemon comes at me," he says. "And repels reek." He's got a point.

He opens the door to his police station. It's not locked, but you knew that. You've paid him a couple visits before. Once you managed to get there when he wasn't around, and spent a full hour playing with his Meowths before writing him a note and heading on to your next adventure.

"Hey," he says. A couple of the grey Pokemon meow at him. There are at least half a dozen of them in the room. Now that you're looking around, it seems to be the only room. You wonder whether he sleeps on the couch or if he crashes with the punks still hanging around Po Town. Suddenly you're aware that you're probably imposing on him.

He scritches the chin of a Meowth that's on the counter while another rubs it's face against his leg.

"What, are you guys hungry?" he asks.

One of them meows up at you. You squat down to pet it. You're still lingering in the doorway, still hyper aware that you invited yourself in and you're kind of infringing on his space.

He seems to sense your nervousness. "Hey, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to, alright?" he says.

"I'm more worried about what you want," you reply, honestly.

He cackles at you. "That's what you're worried about?" he asks, still laughing. "A cute young thing like you, and you think I wouldn't jump at the chance to lay my hands on you. You're gonna get yourself in trouble if you don't give yourself more credit than that."

You blush. "You've been thinking about it?" you ask, not making eye contact.

"Well I was trying not to, before today," he replies. "But yeah."

"What kind of stuff have you been thinking about?" you ask.

He leans back against the counter and crosses his arms, thinking.

"Well, those long legs of yours, for starters," he says. "Seems to me like they'd feel real good under my palms, real soft."

"You wanna find out?" you ask, still not making eye contact.

"Sure I do, but there's something I want before that," he says. You look up at him, curious.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me if you're ready for this, ready for us to fuck," he starts. "And I want to to promise me you'll say something if you change your mind."

You nod, and then realize that he meant it when he said he wanted to hear you say it. You stand up, and walk closer to him. He'd be taller than you if he didn't slouch so much, but he does, so you're about even.

"I really want you to fuck me," you tell him. You can hear him exhale heavy at your declaration. "But you'll be the first to know if I change my mind."

"Good," he says, and leans forward to kiss you. His lips are warm and a bit chapped. His kiss is chaste, but not too fast.

He kisses you again, but lets you set the pace. When you open your mouth, it's only then that he licks against your lips. You bring one hand up to his cheek, rough with the beginning of a 5-o'clock shadow, and he places one hand on your waist, then the other. You wrap your other arm around his shoulders.

He pulls you a bit closer, kisses you a bit harder. His thumbs stroke against your hip bones through your clothes, and it kind of makes you squirm. His tongue licks into your mouth. His stubble scrapes against your chin.

Abruptly, he turns the two of you around so you're the one pinned against the counter. His hand slides up your shirt. His hands, like his lips, are warm and a bit dry.

You wrap both arms around his shoulders and pull him flush against you. His hips slot against yours. You're slender, especially compared to him. His weight is firm against you.

You wrap one leg around his waist and he makes a quiet sound into your mouth before shifting his hand to your thigh. You're wearing short shorts, so his hand is flush against your skin. His fingers dig into your flesh. You moan quietly.

He keeps kneading at your thigh for a while, gradually working his hand higher. Finally, his fingers slide up your shorts. You groan under your breath, and you can feel him smile against your mouth. He presses his hips more insistently against yours, and you can feel him starting to get hard between you.

You flush. It's not like you didn't know what you were getting into, but you're pretty flustered now that it's actually happening.

"Hey," he murmurs, pulling back just a bit. You put your leg down for balance. "Turn around, and take your shorts off."

You nod in an exaggerated motion and do as you're told. You brace your hands against the counter and wonder what he's planning.

His hands caress your hips. He seems to have a fixation with them, and you're really not complaining.

He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of your underwear. "Can I take these off?" he asks.

"Yeah," you reply, a bit breathless. "Go ahead."

He slides your underwear down, slow and careful. You hear him kneel behind you as you step out of the garment. He strokes up your legs. His hands glide over your calves, up the outside of your thighs, curve around to your inner thighs. He spends a couple moments just kneading the flesh of your inner thighs. You part your legs a bit more.

That seems to be exactly what he wanted. His hands come up to your ass, spread it, and then something wet is poking at your hole. You yelp. You weren't expecting that.

He pulls back for a minute, thumbs caressing your ass in a way that you think is meant to be soothing. "Is this ok?" he asks.

"Y-yeah," you reply. "I was just startled, is all."

"Cool," he says, and gets back to eating you out. His thumbs press into the crease between your ass and thighs. His tongue is warm and surprisingly long, and god does it feel good.

You press your hips back against him without thinking about it, and he groans quietly against you. His tongue twists and you moan out loud. A nearby Meowth makes a curious sound at you. You open your eyes to find three of them staring at you. Somehow, the idea that his Pokemon are there watching you come apart under his ministrations is more embarrassing than the act itself. You resolutely close your eyes again.

A moment later, he pulls back. "Hey," he starts. You hear him standing up. You're a bit weak at the knees, leaning heavily against the counter. "How do you feel about getting handcuffed?"

"I'm fine with that," you tell him. He pulls your hands behind you roughly. Since they were supporting half your weight, you fall chest-first onto the counter. You feel the cold metal of the cuffs close around your wrists, tight but not uncomfortably tight. They click when you pull against them experimentally, but don't budge.

"You be good now," he says. His voice is stern but you think you can hear him smiling.

"Or what?" you ask, feeling cheeky.

"I might have to discipline you," he replies.

You heave yourself back to a standing position and pull harder against the cuffs, wondering what exactly he considers enough to warrant punishment.

But he seems to get what you're gunning for. He places one hand between your shoulder blades and shoves you back onto the counter, and uses the other to smack your backside, hard. You yelp out loud.

"You into that kinda thing, huh, kid?" he asks.

"Yes, sir," you reply. It seems like the right thing to say. He huffs quietly.

"Ask me for it, if you want it so bad," he says.

"Please hit me again," you say. You're squirming a bit under his hand but it's not so much that you want to get away as that you want to be aware that you can't.

"Oh?" he intones, expecting something.

"Please, sir," you try again. "Please hit me again, sir."

Without replying, he does. You yelp again, not having expected it to come that fast.

He caresses your ass briefly before bringing his hand up to smack you again. This time you're expecting it, so you're not as loud, but you're not exactly quiet either.

He keeps hitting you until your entire ass is sore and stinging. You can feel yourself tearing up a bit. You're almost unbearably turned on.

He strokes your ass. It's warm from the impact, you imagine it must be pretty red, too. You crane your neck to look up at him. There's a crooked smile on his face, a look of concentration and fondness. You wonder what kind of mess your own face is.

He looks down at you just in time to make eye contact. "Tell me what you want, kid," he says, still stroking your ass.

"I," you swallow thickly. "I want you to fuck me, sir."

"Good," he says. "Stay there, I need to get some stuff."

You stay where you are, chest to the counter, hands cuffed behind your back, bare red ass facing the door. You hope no one comes in. A Meowth walks over to sniff your hair.

He walks further into the room, and you hear him rummaging around in the desk. He curses softly, apparently having a hard time finding what he's looking for.

A minute later, you hear him say, "finally," and close the drawer. You hear him approach you again, and set something down on the counter. He shoos away the Meowth that was sniffing you, and then you hear him uncap a bottle and squirt something onto his fingers.

He rubs it between his fingers for a moment. "Sorry," he says, "just trying to warm it up for you."

"Thanks," you say.

A moment later, his fingers press against your hole. He rubs his fingers against it a bit before pushing one finger in. You sigh quietly.

He crooks his finger inside you, pushes it in and out a few times. It doesn't feel like much, kind of leaves you wanting more. After a minute, you're starting to wonder if he's going to add another or if he'll ask you to beg for it.

Well, maybe you'll save him the trouble. "Please sir, more," you say. He hums deep in his throat and concedes, pushing another finger into you. You push back eagerly against it, trying to show him that you're ready, that you're into this.

His other hand strokes and kneads at your ass while he fingers you. He doesn't wait as long before adding a third finger.

"You ready, kid?" he asks, a moment later.

"God yes," you reply.

"Good," he says. He pulls his fingers free. You turn to look at him while he undoes his pants. His cock looks a bit thick, you're excited to take it.

He rolls a condom on, and then slicks it up. When he catches you staring, he pushes you back down against the counter. You laugh quietly.

He lines himself up with your hole. You're almost shaking with how ready you are.

"Tell me you want it," he orders.

"I want it," you reply, quickly. "Please fuck me, sir."

"You got it," he replies, and then pushes in.

He's as thick as he looked, and hot inside you. He groans above you as he pushes in.

You feel his hips press against your ass, and you exhale loudly. His hand pushes against your back, holding you in place. His Meowths look on curiously.

"You can move now, sir," you tell him.

He pulls back and thrusts into you, hard and fast. You gasp against the counter as your hips hit against the edge of it.

He fucks you relentlessly. You pant and moan beneath him, pinned under his weight, trapped between his body and the hard counter.

You start rambling without thinking about it, saying anything that comes to mind. "Oh god, you feel so good, ah, please, sir, oh,"

He laughs to himself. You're close, you're shaking underneath him. When he pulls back, he smacks you across the ass again. You start and cry out.

"You like that?" he asks, knowing the answer full well already.

"God yes, please do that again," you say quickly.

So he does. His smacks don't match up with the rhythm of his thrusts, and it drives you up the wall, drives you to the edge.

"Ah, I'm close, sir, oh god," you're still rambling.

"Come for me, then," he says, and hits you hard. You come with a yelp that trails into a moan. You think you're going to melt into the countertop.

He grabs both your hips and keeps thrusting into you, getting faster and shallower as he goes.

"That was so good, sir," you say. His hips stutter against you. "Thank you, sir."

He buries himself deep inside you when he comes, curling over your back and making a strangled groan.

For a moment, neither of you move, both breathing hard. A Meowth meows plaintively.

He pulls out, and then pats your hip twice.

"How're you doing, kid?" he asks.

"I'm way good," you tell him. He uncuffs your hands. You think about sitting on the floor to recover, but he pulls you to one of the couches at the side of the room. You stumble along behind him, still weak at the knees.

You flop face first onto the couch. Your ass still feels warm and sore. It's a pleasant reminder of what just happened. A Meowth rubs its face against your hand dangling off the couch.

You hear him shuffle around the room a bit. A moment later, he's back by your side.

"Have some fresh water," he says. You turn over and lean up to accept the bottle from him. The water is cold and feels great to drink.

"Thanks," you tell him, as you pass it back. He takes a swig of it himself.

He shuffles off and you hear him feed the Meowths. You figure it's probably ok to close your eyes for a few minutes.


End file.
